As a metabolic paradigm of acute stress, we will use short-term fasting. In this context, we can examine pituitary responsiveness to a potent stressor in both men and women. We will test the hypothesis that pituitary hormone secretion is more sensitive to sex-steroid-mediated inhibition during metabolic stress.